1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic fluid conditioner which, in the case where the fluid is water, functions as a low cost and compact water softener.
2. Background Art
Magnetic fluid conditioners are known in the art for treating a fluid, such as water, which is carried by a pipe. Some magnetic water conditioners are designed to extend completely around the circumference of the pipe. In cases where the pipe runs adjacent to the wall, access to the complete pipe circumference may not be possible. In other cases, a plurality of magnetic conditioners may have to be coupled together to surround the pipe so that a magnetic field of sufficient magnitude is available to penetrate the pipe. However, where sections of a magnetic conditioner lie in face-to-face alignment with one another at opposite sides of the pipe, opposing magnetic fields are created which produce a dead zone at the intersection therebetween. Consequently, water which travels through this dead zone may not be magnetically treated, whereby the efficiency and effectiveness of such a conditioner is adversely effected. Likewise, where a plurality of magnetic conditioners or conditioner sections must be coupled together around a pipe, the cost, complexity and difficulty of installation may all be undesirably increased.
Examples of conventional magnetic fluid conditioners are available by referring to one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 4,367,143 January 4, 1983 4,568,901 February 4, 1986 4,572,145 February 25, 1986 4,605,498 August 12, 1986 ______________________________________
It would be more desirable to have available a low cost, compact fluid conditioner, which may be easily attached along one side of a fluid carrying pipe so as to uniformly treat a relatively large volume of the fluid which is carried by said pipe.